


【陆绎×袁今夏】磕CP被老公发现肿么办？

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 50





	【陆绎×袁今夏】磕CP被老公发现肿么办？

【陆绎×袁今夏】磕CP被老公发现肿么办？4

“我们好像没试过书房，要不要给你点灵感？”

“唔～陆绎！别、别……嗯～”

“反正家里挺大的，不如以后都试试？也算给袁大编剧……创作源泉？！”

两个人挤在一张椅子上，陆绎不时吻着袁今夏的唇，耳鬓厮磨着轻声细语。

如果忽视在她衣服里乱摸的手，倒真是亲密至极的夫妻相。

袁今夏没穿bra，方便了陆绎的动作，摸在腰处的手，渐渐成了揉捏滑动，逗得双乳尖尖立起。

坐在陆绎腿上的袁今夏不时地扭动，横在睡衣外阻拦的双手，失去了力气，闭着眼靠在他肩上，胸口起起伏伏。

“用的同一种沐浴露，为什么你的皮肤这么好？”

“又滑又细。”陆绎耳语，一只手已经突破了阻碍，探进了她的幽幽处。

“湿这么快？因为换了地点？”

陆绎感受着她的柔软深处，穴里蠕动收缩的频率明显异常，滑腻的爱液湿透了他的手指。

陆绎笑了笑，继续吐着荤话。“为难大编剧，每次做爱还要记着……事后写下来……”

“要不要录下来？嗯？”

袁今夏仰着脖子，双腿紧夹着抖索索，抽抽噎噎地，“不、不要……唔唔～”

“多好的素材。”陆绎不想放过她，明明胯下那东西已经凶猛跳了起来，抵在她的臀缝隙。

“再、再写……是狗！”

温热软滑的汁水喷了出来，湿了两个人的衣服。

陆绎抽出手指，故意抬眼看袁今夏，滴着莫名液体的手指慢慢张开，拉断了透明的丝线。“记住这句。”

袁今夏潮红着脸，有些心痒难耐。

都说假期延长，全国人民分成两波人：下不来床VS下不了床。

中文，博大精深啊！

小手去抽陆绎的腰带，这个狗男人，在家也要衣冠楚楚……但是，嘿嘿嘿～床上衣冠禽兽。

“哥哥～我要。”袁今夏的眼角还挂着泪，红唇有些肿，露出来的肌肤上几个鲜艳的草莓印。

陆绎演不下去霸道总裁了。

因为……袁今夏已经握住了狰狞的某物，柔弱无骨的小手摸了摸，嘻嘻对他笑。

半裸的女人抬起身体，咬着下唇，慢慢坐了下去，未干的沛水叽里咕噜一阵响动，绞得陆绎脖子处青筋暴鼓。

柔软被撑开，袁今夏胀得难受。靠，明明做了那么多次，但每一次开始，袁今夏都有点吞不下那玩意儿……

按着陆绎的肩膀，袁今夏扭着腰，她现在知道：不能上下，得前后……是经验之谈。

身上的女人自己掌握着节奏，微弱地喘息，那东西她只吞了一半，不敢真的坐下去，动了几十下，温滑的沛水泛滥得厉害，很快没了力气。

陆绎扶着她的细腰，任她玩弄。他们家袁今夏不中用，也就开头耍耍威风。

“唔唔～啊啊啊啊～”

女人忽地紧了紧，双指掐进他的肉里，透明的汁水顺着交合处溢出来。

“不玩了？”陆绎看起来没好到哪里去，上身的衬衫被袁今夏撕了一半，裤子吊在腿弯，微微喘着粗气，一副被凌辱的模样。“轮到我了？”

袁今夏还未开口，柔软的内里被劈开，身体里的巨物捅了进去。

“啊～啊……哥哥，哥哥，顶到了……唔唔～”

陆绎一手护着她的腰，一手重重揉捏她的软胸，跑跑跳跳的两只玉兔，早看得他口干舌燥。

袁今夏被他颠得发晕，双手绕着他的脖子，咿咿呀呀。

“老公～哥哥～陆绎……唔～不要了～求、求你……”

陆绎玩了会儿两团乳肉，张口去含她的唇，交换了一个深吻，把破碎的呻吟堵在口中，身下动作不停歇。

靡靡的交合声，在安静的书房显得动静十足。

陆绎撞着她的敏感点，“换换地点也不错，我们家今夏叫得多欢。”

袁今夏睁开水盈盈的双眼，哼哼唧唧地，“我、不、不敢了……你慢点儿、要要到了……啊啊啊……”

陆绎爱看她娇嗔难耐的高潮模样，知道她快到了，托着她的臀，逼得近了几分，动作更大了些。

“到了……就泄出来。”

袁今夏向后软倒，眼睛又紧紧闭上，睫毛轻轻颤抖，喘息变成了无声的张口。

陆绎被她绞得厉害，明显也快到了，折着袁今夏的双腿，粉嫩的厚唇被撞得外翻合不拢，星星点点的汁水飞溅着。

这画面激得陆绎真的兽性大发，加快了冲刺，末了，闷哼一声，在袁今夏的体内抖了抖。

袁今夏软绵绵靠在他身上，早早没了力气，可，身体里作乱的东西跳了跳……胀得她又溢出淫水。

艹，光天化日，朗朗乾坤，也太色情了。

“老公……”袁今夏糯糯开口，“出去啦……”

“别动！”陆绎警告地捉着乱动的她。

袁今夏不听话，想站起来，偏偏手软脚软，一下子又坐了下去。

“艹。”陆绎难得说了句脏话，额头青筋直跳。

得，今天袁今夏不仅下不来床，也下不了床了。


End file.
